El paso del tiempo
by yunatae
Summary: Cuantas cosas pueden cambiar en 8 años


Capitulo 1

Después de una agitada presentación Sam dong soon se encontraba más que agotado emocionado había ganado un grammy y se había convertido en el primer asiático en obtener este premio, claro está que muchos ignoraban que su fuente de inspiración había sido sin duda go hye mi quien desde el primer momento en que la vio se convirtió en su musa de la inspiración y a la que estaba dispuesto a recuperar a pesar de que el destino puso a prueba su amor separándolos por un gran periodo de tiempo.

**Seúl Corea **

Go hye mi se encontraba descansando en su departamento había tenido un gran día ya que había celebrado su concierto número 100 además compartió gratos momentos con sus amigos, adoraba esos momentos ya que no era fácil reunirse con ellos, debido a que cada uno había hecho su camino y con eso había responsabilidades que cumplir sin embargo se sentía un poco triste ya que no pudo compartir esta felicidad con Sam dong, yace 5 años que no se comunicaba con él, al principio cuando se fue se enviaban mensajes o se hacían llamas pero poco a poco el contacto se perdió el cambio de horario también aporto a eso, pero ahora aunque no estuvieran juntos se sentía feliz de que el haya podido volar alto en otro escenario, había demostrado a todos de lo que era capaz, sus sentimientos hacia el ya no eran los mismos pero en definitiva aun sentía algo por Sam dong.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jin juk se encontraba mirando la tv, mientras su mente estaba llena de pensamientos, si no hubiese conocido a Sam dong como lo hizo no hubiese podido creer que aquel pueblerino con peinado alocado y sin estilo que llego hace 8 años al colegio kirin haya logrado ganar un grammy algo que ningún otro asiático pudo lograr, pero después de haber convivido con él hasta llegar a compartir calzoncillos sabía de lo alto que podía llegar, sentía un gran aprecio hacia el después de todo fue uno de sus amigos más cercanos y el que gano el corazón de su primer amor, después de 8 años podía ver tranquilamente a hye me como una gran amiga a la que apoyaría en lo que fuera, la que esta noche había logrado llamar su atención fue la pequeña hermana de hye me quien después de 8 años se había convertido en una linda chica- el sonido de su celular irrumpió en sus pensamientos

-Hola quien habla

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo

-Sam dong ?

-El mismo

-Felicitaciones por ganar el gramy pero dejame decirte que puede ser el ultimo ya sabes que no te dejare el camino fácil.

-Me alegro necesito de alguien que me pise los talones, pero llamaba para decirte que en unas horas estaré en corea pero no se lo digas a nadie quiero sorprender a hye me

-Claro cuenta conmigo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En una sala de baile beek he se encontraba ensayando una de sus muchas coreografías, hace 8 años había vivido una de las experiencias más horribles que la afecto por un buen periodo de tiempo, pero gracias a sus amigos y profesores pudo seguir adelante y ahora ser una de las profesoras más respetadas en kirin, puede que no llegara a ser la idol más famosa pero está feliz del camino que escogió, podía ser ella misma y hacer lo que más le gustaba bailar que era su sueño desde el principio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jason se encontraba con Pilsuk en su apartamento, estaban viendo una película cuando Pilsuk se había quedado dormida en el pecho de Jason, ahora su novio en vez de mirar la película solo podía contemplarla, su relación con el paso del tiempo cada día se volvió más solida y ahora que la veía pensaba la mejor manera para pedirle matrimonio.

:::::::::::::::::

Sam dong se encontraba en el aeropuerto, pronto partiría a Corea, pensaba como estarían sus amigos y en especial hye me, sabía que no estaba bien haber roto el contacto con ella después de 3 años de su partida, pero necesita concentrarse al máximo para poder demostrarle que era el mejor y así poder cautivar su corazón, en todos estos años en cada composición pensaba en ella y el tiempo que compartieron juntos.


End file.
